1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an output system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of determining an output destination in accordance with information and the like extracted from output data such as print data and executing printing in an image forming device which is the determined output destination.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-008353 discloses a technique of registering, to distribute print data to any one of a plurality of printers, a distribution condition that determines a correspondence relation between all users and the plurality of printers in advance and determining a printer to which a print job is to be transmitted based on user information extracted from the print job and the distribution condition registered in advance.
However, since there is no validity period for the distribution condition in the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-008353, it is necessary in changing the distribution condition to manually switch the condition. For example, in a case of assigning an output destination of output data in clinical practice, there is a situation where the distribution condition is required to be changed from a given date due to a change in laws and regulations. In this situation, it is necessary for a user to perform a manual switching at the time when the user wants to change the distribution condition.